Los Perros del Mal
Los Perros del Mal was a Lucha libre stable originally formed in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre and moved to Asistencia Asesoría y Administración. The name (meaning "The Dogs of Evil") is play on the name of the founder of the group, Perro Aguayo, Jr.. It was one of the main ''rudo'' (heel) stables in CMLL until October, 2008, when Aguayo along with Mr. Aguila and Damián 666 left the company to form Perros del Mal Producciones. The stable is a part of the new promotion, despite its namesake. Their motto is "Dios perdona, los Perros no" ("God forgives, the Dogs don't."). The group originally started under the name La Furia del Norte but evolved into Los Perros del Mal as wrestlers not from Northern Mexico joined the group. Entrance theme :*[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPl_gyKk3sQ "Perros" by Cartel de Santa] History La Furia del Norte For the summer of 2004, the main storyline feud in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) was the heel trio of Pierroth, Jr., Vampiro Canadiense and Tarzan Boy feuding with the ''técnico'' or face trio of Negro Casas, Shocker and Perro Aguayo, Jr. The two factions finally faced off in a six-man cage match on July 18, 2004 where the last man in the cage got his head shaved. The rudos quickly escaped and Shocker tricked Casas and made his own escape, leaving Casas and Perro Aguayo, Jr. Aguayo was victorious and Negro Casas, who had acted like a mentor for a time before this, had his head shaved leading to hostility. The feud continued but soon Vampiro was injured in a match against the original Máscara Sagrada and was replaced by Héctor Garza, who had just jumped from Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, in a trios match at Arena México. Over the next few weeks, Perro turned on Casas and joined Garza. Soon Tarzan Boy from Los Guerreros del Infierno joined with Perro explaining that he and Garza could only trust other northerners. From that comment the name La Furia del Norte (Spanish for "The Fury from the North") was born as they all hailed from Northern Mexico. Tarzan Boy and Héctor Garza all hail from Monterrey, Nuevo León and Perro Aguayo, Jr. claims his father's Zacatecas as his homestate, although he was born in Mexico City. A few weeks later one last Northerner joined the group, El Terrible, who had just rurned on Shocker. The group's cowardly and suave antics made them an entertaining combination and they quickly rivaled Los Guerreros as the top heel group in CMLL. After losing a match for the 71st CMLL Anniversary Show trophy to Negro Casas, Perro moved onto a short but heated feud with El Hijo del Santo with La Furia playing back-up. Shortly afterwards, Garza, Terrible and Tarzan began chasing the CMLL World Trios championship, eventually defeating Black Warrior, Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. and Canek in November. Perrito joined forces with his former rivals Pierroth and Vampiro in their feud against Los Capos, ending at the year-end show when Pierroth and Vampiro lost their hair to Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000 and Perro lost to Universo 2000 via disqualification in a singles match. The group's future was put in question when Garza was arrested in the United States with illegal steroids. Los Perros del Mal Perro continued to feud with Los Capos and he used La Furia against them up until the big Perro Aguayo and Perro Aguayo, Jr. versus Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000 double hair match in March of that year. After Aguayo and his father were successful, Aguayo decided to start a new group consisting of La Furia del Norte, La Familia de Tijuana and other rudos called Los Perros del Mal. After the formation of Los Perros, the name "La Furia del Norte" referred only to the trio of Tarzan Boy, Terrible and Garza. Latin Lover appeared as a member at Arena Mexico with Garza and Perro Jr. He wore the Perros del Mal shirt, and though it was only an appearance, was considered a member of the stable. AAA Invasion On June 6, 2010, at the biggest event of the year for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), TripleMania XVIII, Los Perros del Mal started an invasion storyline with the promotion. While many Perros del Mal Producciones wrestlers made appearances in AAA, Perro Aguayo, Jr., Damián 666, Halloween and L.A. Park were initially the four main members representing the stable in the company. Los Perros del Mal quickly aligned themselves with other rudo stables La Legión Extranjera, La Milicia and Los Maniacos to form La Sociedad, under the leadership of Dorian Roldan. On December 5, 2010, in the main event of Guerra de Titanes Dámian 666, Halloween and X-Fly achieved a major feat by ending Los Psycho Circus's three year long undefeated streak in a steel cage weapons match, albeit after an interference from Perro Aguayo, Jr. The feud between Los Perros del Mal and Los Psycho Circus continued on May 29 at Perros del Mal Producciones' third anniversary show, where Los Psycho Circus was victorious in a six man tag team steel cage Masks vs. Hairs match and, as a result, Super Crazy, the last man left in the cage, was forced to have his head shaved bald. On June 18 at TripleManía XIX, Damián 666, Halloween and X-Fly defeated Los Psycho Circus in a tournament final to become the first ever AAA World Trios Champions. Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) – Daga **AAA Reina de Reinas Championship (1 time) – Taya **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Líder and Pentagón Jr **AAA World Trios Championship (1 time) – Damián 666, Halloween and X-Fly **''Rey de Reyes'' (2012) – Perro Aguayo, Jr. **Copa Triplemanía XXII (2014) – Perro Aguayo, Jr. **''Rey de Reyes'' (2016) – Pentagón Jr. *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Trios Championship (2 times) - Héctor Garza, El Terrible and Tarzan Boy (1), Perro Aguayo, Jr., Mr. Águila, Héctor Garza (1) **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) – Damián 666, Halloween and Mr. Águila **Occidente Tag Team Championship (1 time) - El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible *'Independent/International Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Bestia 666 and X-Fly *'Perros del Mal Producciones' **Perros del Mal Extremo Championship (1 time) – X-Fly **Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – X-Fly (1) and Héctor Garza (1) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * CMLL Stable Profile * AAA Stable Profile Category:Mexican promotions teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion teams and stables Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre teams and stables Category:2004 debuts Category:2015 disbandments